ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. Appearance Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with blue and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large green eyes. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Big Chill has a much more muscular build and has large eyebrows and sharper ears, both similar to Ultimate Big Chill. He has a belt on his waist where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He has bigger wings, claws and a black beard design under his chin. 15 year old Big Chill in Omniverse looks exactly the same but he lacks the belt and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Big Chill 2.png|15/16 year old Big Chill in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Big Chill 15 OV.png|15/16 year old Big Chill in Omniverse Big Chill GR HU.png|16 year old Big Chill in Heroes United Bgig Chill (real).jpeg|16 year old Big Chill in Alien Swarm Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing out a freezing vapor that lowers the temperature within the vapor's range, encasing targets in ice. Big Chill can generate ice beams from his hands that he can manipulate at will. Big Chill's body contains a density-altering protoplasm that allows him to render himself intangible. Big Chill is not only immune to the effects of extreme cold, but is also easily capable of surviving extreme heat. In Deep, it is revealed that Big Chill can survive underwater. In Vilgax Attacks, Big Chill can wield icy spike ball fists, hurl ice spikes, and make ice spikes come out of the ground around him. In Cosmic Destruction, it's revealed that Big Chill can make an "icy uppercut" and create a cold tornado. Big Chill can also survive in space while he is intangible. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible as their intangibility cancels out. Big Chill's intangibilty is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. The only objects that have been proven to be able to touch intangible Big Chill are the netting from the Rust Bucket, Vilgax's glove, the Techadon Robots' defense system and other intangible creatures and things. Alien Force *Big Chill first appeared in Kevin's Big Score, Big Chill chased Kevin in the Rustbucket. And later, he defeated Vulkanus. *In Max Out, Big Chill appeared. *In Plumbers' Helpers, Big Chill helped save a man from a fire. *In Alone Together, Big Chill tried to help Reinrassic III cool down and defeated a Dravek. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill chased Gwen and Kevin. Negative Big Chill battled some Forever Knights. *In Save the Last Dance, Big Chill was taken over by his reproduction instincts and had 14 Necrofriggian babies. This suggests that Necrofriggian are asexual. *In Voided, Big Chill defeated D'Void. *In Birds of a Feather, Big Chill appeared. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Big Chill battled Vilgax, but Vilgax easy defeated Big Chill, so he goes Humungousaur. *In Inferno, Big Chill captured Moldywarp. *In Fool's Gold, Big Chill battled primal Decka. *In Single-Handed, Big Chill was in the Null Void. *In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Big Chill battled the Nanochips. *In Trade-Off, Big Chill and Gwen battled the Forever Knights. *In Above and Beyond, Big Chill battled Alan. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Big Chill battled Kraab. Ultimate Alien *Big Chill returns to Ultimate Alien ''in ''Duped, where he was used by one of the Bens to battle Urian. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Big Chill battled Vulkanus' soldiers before going Ultimate. *In Video Games, Big Chill failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transformed into Lodestar. *In Escape From Aggregor, Big Chill battled Galapagus before going Ultimate. *In Too Hot To Handle, Big Chill battled P'andor. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Big Chill goes Ultimate to defeat the fans. *In Map of Infinity, Big Chill battled some Albino Necrofriggians. *In Deep, Big Chill chased Ultimate Aggregor in planet Pisciss. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Big Chill battled Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Big Chill tried to keep Dr. Vicktor frozen. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Big Chill battled Dr. Animo and his mutant frog. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Big Chill searched through an alien prison in Area 51. *In Greetings From Techadon, Big Chill couldn't get into a Techadon ship. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Big Chill tried to save Julie. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Big Chill battled Ma Vreedle. *In Heroes United, Big Chill was used three times as the primary flight alien and fought Alpha. *In The Eggman Cometh, he was used to freeze the mutated reptiles. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Big Chill was used by Albedo to battle Ben, but failed. Omniverse *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, Big Chill saved Rook from Khyber's Ship. *In Malefactor, Big Chill was used to fight Khyber's Dog. *In Ben Again, Big Chill was used to find coordinates. *In Special Delivery, Big Chill was used in a flashback where he froze a DNAlien and accidentally froze Mr. Baumann's car. *In Showdown: Part 1, Ben transformed into Big Chill to escape Terroranchula's net and he successfully froze Khyber's dog. *In Tummy Trouble, Big Chill was used twice to defeat some Incursions. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, Big Chill froze Milleous. Video Games BigChillFlying3D.jpg|In Vilgax Attacks Big chill in Cd.jpg|In Cosmic Destruction Ben-10-galactic-racing-big chill.jpg|In Galactic Racing Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) Big Chill is a playable alien character. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Big Chill is a playable alien character. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Big Chill is a playable alien character. Big Chill can be used for flight. His ice breath can be used to extinguish fire and freeze an object and enemies. His Ultimate form, Ultimate Big Chill is used in a boss battle. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Big Chill is a playable racer in this game on all platforms. Punch Time Explosion and XL Big Chill is one of 16 year old Ben's playable aliens. Appearances Online Games Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4" Big Chill (Alien Collection) *4" Big Chill (Defender) *6" Big Chill (DNA Alien) *4" Big Chill (Cloaked) *4" Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #2 - includes: Clocked Big Chill (transparent), Nanomech (Defender), Humungousaur (Clear green), and Big Chill (Defender) *Big Chill (Deluxe) *Alien Creation Goop and Big Chill *Big Chill Alien Creature *Big Chill Alien Rock Ben 10 Omniverse *4" Big Chill (coming soon) Naming and Translations Trivia *Big Chill's design is similar to Blue Beetle from the DC Universe. *Big Chill's design resembles Mothman. *Big Chill's hologram alternates between his robed form and unrobed form. *When someone asked if Big Chill is female, Dwayne replied "Sort of". *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is the Ice Quake. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO, Big Chill is missing his wings, but Ultimate Big Chill has his. *Big Chill is the only alien in the opening of Ben 10: Alien Force with their alien hologram shown next to them. *Big Chill is the first alien to appear whose mouth does not move when he speaks. See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Ultimate Big Chill Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Heroes Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Flying Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:One-Time Villains Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Intangible Aliens